


true hearts

by jess1066



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fine Stud Lexa, Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jess1066/pseuds/jess1066
Summary: finding the meaning of true love or soul mates if you prefer





	1. loving you the way i do it hurts

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first ever fan fic I hope u like it just as much as I have, writing it please comment with any improvements that need doing glad to take. and I am sorry its short.

"lexa..." the girl beside her whispers, lexa looks up from her books I cant do this any more" 

"Huh" with confusion left upon lexa's face "what you don't want to learn... if you want we can..." with a smile on her face.

"I think we should stop seeing each other" lexa slowly starts to frown. 

"Why? why are you saying that?"

"We had fun, but..." with both gathering sad looks upon their faces lexa speaks up after the short silence 

"But, what... d...di...did I do something wrong" with tears streaming down her face as she looked up, to a girl beside her with her head in her hands.  
she looked up to see lexa with tears streaming down her face "its not you, its me..." the blonde haired girl replied releasing a stray tear. 

"They all say that when its the others fault... so why... why are you doing this?"

"I'm just saying we should have a fresh start to our new semester to school... look lexa we're seniors that means finales and I don't think we need distrac..."  
lexa looks up with anger in her eyes immediately butting in before she could complete her sentence "you think I'm a distraction...Costia, you believe that I am a distraction to your learning!" She stands up while raising her voice with tears streaming from both of the girls. gathering the attention from all of the class.

"Sit down miss woods" professor pikes commanded, she turned to look at him with all emotions possible with tear stained cheeks, he looked at her with concern "do you need a minute miss woods?" she doesn't reply but with a nod of his head she grabs her bag and storms towards the door "lexa" she doesn't stop to see who that was but she thinks she knows who.

She crashes into the lockers within the corridor making sure it was discarded hoping everyone was in class, she furiously hit the locker she was close to not caring who it belonged to, just wanting to release the anger building up inside when she finally calmed down she leant up against the lockers and collapsed to the floor. She sat there for about 10 minuets before panicking again over the break-up wondering what she did wrong not caring how she must be looking right now with her cheek tear stained, she looked at her watch to realise that the bell was going to ring any moment she started to count "3...2...1..." the bell rang roaring down the hall ways calling to all classrooms the end of first period. lexa remained where she was as all the class piled out she stared towards the class room she was from as she waited for the one person she felt betrayed by, so she can see the damage that she has done, with a crowed forming she walked through the door.

Costia looked up to see, lexa was still crying from what she had done her cheeks covered by tears, she felt heart broken, she had to escape from all of the eyes on her waiting to see what she would do next, lexa waiting to see what she would do next but she couldn't go back to her with what she's done, she looked up again, with no word's said but eye contact. lexa started to pick up her bags and walk off when everyone moved out of her path she could she her sister amongst the crowed but nothing was put between them she looked for a few seconds then she picked up her speed a little as she needed to get out of there, she had to get away, she discarded through the entrance doors to the field. She couldn't breath, the air was not getting to her lungs she had to get away and so she dropped her bags and started running she couldn't stop she didn't want to stop her legs just kept going she felt somewhat free. her leg muscles were burning but she didn't want to stop she wanted to keep running she felt free she had escaped,

She closed her eyes just for a second...

Then, she felt pain coming from all over body. She opened her eyes to see a blonde haired girl on top of her crushing her chest. she looked around to see no one else was around ,some how she got to the edge of the car park and past the bleachers lying on the track floor. with realisation hitting her straight into the face she sore that a blonde girl had rolled off her, she started to clutch her arm.

"OH MY GOD, Clarke are you okay?" a concerned voice was coming from behind the pile on the floor lexa looked up to see two girls looking at the pair upon the floor one seemed to be over concerned and the other was laughing her head of like it was some really good joke.

"yeah O I'm fine" with pain in her voice she got up and brushed her self down she looked to the girl still lying on the floor, "are you okay ? though." 

lexa shook her head "yeah I'm..." she tried to get up but as pain got the better she felt that the floor seemed better comfort.

"well I think your body disagrees." the blonde said with a smile.

"yeah I bet you think that griffin..." the brown haired girl who was still laughing gave her a wink to say other wise. lexa didn't have clue who she was with "umm... my names lexa by the way. and I take it that your name is... Clarke"

"yes... yes it is.. um and this is Octavia the worried one and this one is the class clown." while giving a hand to lexa allowing her support to get up

"Rhyes, Raven Rhyes or you can cool me the hot mechanic friend, green eyes" she comments with a wink.

"oh nice to meet you and its lexa" she replied staring straight at Clarke. after a few awkward glances between the group Clarke pitches up "we should get going by the sounds of the load noises coming from school its lunch time." Everyone looked up to see the crowed from the doors discarding in every direction for their lunch time some climbing on the bleachers and some jumping into their cars lexa scanned the crowed but didn't see the person she was looking for. "so who you scanning for lex." Clarke spoke out.

"my... umm sister Anya... but i cant see her, she must be in the canteen with Luna, Indra and Lincoln having lunch" lexa turned to Clarke with a concerned look on her face "um... so yea I've got to go and find her but id like to hang out, some time Clarke" she grabs her arm and starts writing something on her palm and turns and walks of with a smirk coming to the corners of her mouth. While raven and Octavia started to stare at Clarke, with Clarke staring at lexa get further and further away, "wow Clarke you still got game" raven pitched up while twisting Clarkes arm round to see a number written there with a smiley face. Clarke started to blush, she pushed raven out of the way and walked in the same direction which seemed the mysterious lexa (with no name huh got to find that out) Clarke thought to her self with her mischievous best friends striding behind her.


	2. the fall, and the consquence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lexa finds out the truth and bumps in to Clarke again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took long it is a bit longer then the last chapter and I will warn you there is some violence. but I hope you enjoy and thanks for the kudos I have been getting and please leave comments on how I can improve please.

Lexa was walking down the corridor in a world of her own when she heard, " Lexa..." in a deep serious voice she knew instantly that it was her sister she didn't need to turn around she could feel her staring gaze going through her back. "so, what happened earlier then" her sister asked, Lexa turned around slowly she cleared her throat and looked up.

"I don't want to talk about it Anya" as they both moved slowly together Lexa could feel her tears start to build up again she froze in front of her sister, then out of the blue Anya hugged her, the tears she couldn't stop they came crashing through the barriers that she so dearly tried to stop and just collapsed into her sisters arms with no words said Anya started to move them to the nearest bathroom, she kicked everyone out and made sure no one was in the cubicles, Lexa looked up with tear stained cheeks once again, " I cant Anya..." she said to her sister.

"I know just tell me when you are ready, then tell me when I can go and beat her ass..." after the comment they both started to laugh with Lexa sniffing in between laughs.

"She..." with hesitation Lexa cleared her throat "she...umm... she said I was a distraction and as we are going into seniors she wants a fresh start..." Lexa told with a sarcastic tone, Anya just looked in disbelieve as she could see her twin sister get angrier and angrier "...then I had to get out of there so pike let me out and I collapsed in front of my locker then you pretty much saw what happened after class as I didn't go back in... I couldn't..." with more concern gathering on Anya's face she could guess were this next bit was going "...then, I felt like I was being suffocated with everyone watching so when she started to walk closer tome I had to get out of there so I went out the doors and I started running... which I couldn't stop so I closed my eyes..." Lexa grabbed her arm before she approached the next bit "...then I fell over..." she started to choke as she didn't want to tell her sister the whole truth, "...and that is what happened that's why my arm is a bit bruised" she looked at her sister to make sure she brought it.

"okay, so what you going to tell mum and dad." 

Lexa new that question was coming up, as her and her parents hasn't been on good terms for a while and she hasn't exactly come out to her parents the only people that new where her friends and her sister, and pretty much the school knew as well but no one dared say anything as she was pretty much the most popular of the school and if anyone went behind her back then she and her friends would have found away to get back at them, as no one looked at them wrong they treated them with great respect as everyone liked them.

"I don't know, ill make something up if they ask why I wasn't in lesson" she replied walking to her locker, she turned to speak to Anya when she noticed two students talking down at the end of the hallway she noticed the girl who was her latest ex Costia talking to some boy and laughing she didn't really think much of it until she started to walk closer and was within ear range of what they were talking about, Anya noticed who lexa was walking to when she went to reach for her arm but she was to far to reach.

"... Well I won the bet now give me the what you owe me..." Spoke the boy with a low hushed voice.

"... No Roan, actually I won it... As you said until senior year..." Costia replied as Lexa got closer she could hear everything they were saying.

"... No that wasn't the deal... I even have people to back me up, it was until the end of the year of senior year and if you don't believe me ask Ontari..." He commented with a smirk.

"... She want even there when we made the deal and you know it, plus I even found out some gossip which I think Nia would like..." She mentioned, which got Roan more focused with what she was about to say.

" Well go on then, what is it about the girl?" Roan got curious as he got close, as some stragglers walked by, Anya was at distance watching her sisters facial expressions change with everything that was being said.

"... Well apparently her parents don't know..." Lexa knew straight away who they were talking as she clenched her fist and spun around the bit of wall she was hiding behind she blocked everything out of her mind and reach forward to Costia's arm, roan looked with fear as he saw who it was, Anya witnessed everything and ran to support her sister with a case of this going side ways.

" How dare you... I trusted you... whhhy..." lexa asked with all emotions picking up fear, anger sadness, betrayal "... my heart was some game to you..." as she felt a hand come to her shoulder she turned to see that roan had the nerve to put his hand upon her to hold her back in some way, she released Costia's arm and went and punched roan " How dare you put your arm upon mine..." she commented with her voice rising she shrugged his hand off her arm and pushed him against the locker... 

Anya went to intervene but lexa shrugged her off to not taking any notice apart from a trembling roan within her clutches of her palms, with out her knowing a crowed of people started to gather, Costia pushed lexa of off roan which grabbed her attention she turned and shouted "... you dare tell my parents and I will hunt you down the pair of you..." as she turned to catch her breath roan got up and went to punch lexa but Anya was able to knock him on his ass before he had a chance lexa just looked at him on the floor before walking of with Anya behind her, she turned before exiting the crowed of people " stay out of my way or god help you Costia, you can tell what happened to Nia and owe by the way I am not a person to be bet on because ill beat your ass..." saying as she turned again.

as she got further away she could hear everyone cheering as she walked of she turned the corner and felt a thud, she had somehow fell to the floor once again and straight away she knew who she had just walked into and fell straight onto her ass with " we should really stop meeting like this Clarke..." all she could hear was to girls laughing and a quite "yeah you right" Anya gave her a hand, with a curious look as to say (who the hell is this girl) lexa just looked humiliated "...um Anya this is Clarke, Clarke this is Anya my sister..." pointing to each of them "...and these two laughing are Clarke's friends Raven and Octavia" as she gestures to all.

" how exactly do you know these people lex?" Anya asked with confusion.

"well you know the part in the story were I fell over well... I didn't exactly tell you how... " Anya gave a look as Raven and Octavia slowed their laughing to a stop " I fell over Clarke... I didn't just fall over whilst I was running... I wasn't looking were I was going and I tripped over Clarke and made us both land on the floor so yea lets stop talking now please..." Anya just nodded and walked of towards the cafeteria were she said she would meet the group for lunch which they had like 5 minutes of any way "...so ...um ...Clarke are you okay? at least you didn't end up on the floor hey..." lexa spoke sheepishly to try and calm her nerves.

"no yea I'm fine thanks are you? though." Clarke asked with a curios look upon her face as lexa started to pat her self down.

"um yea just a little out of it that's all" she replied while scratching the back of her head she didn't really want to talk about what just happened, just a few minutes ago but she felt like she could really trust her better then with Costia, like she could tell Clarke any thing and she'd be safe, lexa just felt comfortable around her.

"how come, what's happened now?" Clarke looked with concern.

"um... nothing much just that... I kind of found out the truth about something. That's all and its really hurt." some how lexa felt like she could trust Clarke with what she just said, "... um maybe sometime later we could possible meet up... to talk... if you want that is?" lexa stated with a bit of a slur.

"... um yea sure" Clarke replied before the bell rang "wait for me at the end of the day and we could go to mine..." she said walking of in the other direction.  
lexa turned to watch her and her group walk away until she was un-see able for the reason of the crowed of people she turned back round and went of to sports...

 

 

After an hour of physical torture within the gym class of doing running different tracks mainly cross country, and the rest of the school day lexa waited near her locker for the blonde haired and blue eyed girl she's been thinking about all day, but unfortunately she got bombarded by her group of friends each patting her on the back and fist bumping each other.

"so lexa you hanging out with us tonight or what..." asked a smooth feminine voice, it came from a bushy haired girl.

"um... not tonight Luna... I got work to do..." lexa replied to her friend.

"but we barely see you out of school anymore..." said a husky voice which came from the tall, muscular friend.

"well I'm sorry Linc I cant... you know how my father is if I don't get this stuff done in time." she replied in a frustrated voice, then she saw Clarke walking towards, she was staring at her with a smile that could kill, so lexa started to shake her head as if to say 'stay there'. Which then Clarke mouthed "ill wait outside for you" with a smile to end.

" okay guys I really got to get going and I'm pretty sure you lot don't want to stay here any longer right" they all agreed to lexa's comment and started walking towards the exit but lexa waited back to get her books out of her locker.

she shut her locker door to have a fist come straight to her cheek she could see that it was roan and his group behind him, she could see Costia as well stood with them, with a smirk on her face, she was fixated to her she didn't take her eyes of her until she felt the pain come running through her stomach with a few more round s of kicks and punches she fell to the floor.

she tried to fight back but there was to many, but then it stopped with footsteps walking a way "where's you sister now, commander" lexa hated that name they branded her with by then she couldn't get up but just laid on the floor splurging out blood from her mouth and she felt like she was going to pass out, then... she saw feet jogging towards her, she knew straight away it was Clarke.

"I'm going to call an ambulance okay lexa you stay still okay" Clarke commanded her to, so she obliged but just laid still.

Clarke was just about to dial 911 when lexa spoke "call an...ya please... in my... phone" she went to her pocket and got her phone out Clarke quickly picked up Lexa's phone and dialled Anya, when she finally picked up Clarke told her everything that she knew and also what lexa was telling her to say.

"okay Clarke I'm on my way" Anya hung up the phone and raced back to school... After 30 seconds Ana arrived to see Clarke with lexa sat on the floor talking ever so slowly so she didn't cause any more pain. Anya jogged over with Lincoln so she could help get her sister into her car quickly and smoothly.

"hey Clarke could you call your mom and tell her that me and lexa are coming to the hospital." she said to Clarke while Lincoln picked lexa up in his arms and carried her to the car, Clarke looked in shock at Anya "Clarke please she knows us please call her and tell its one of those times again please Clarke..." Clarke got her phone out and dialled her moms number.

it rang three times before she picked up " hey Clarke, what's up?"

"... um there's been and incident and its..." Clarke started but her mom interrupted her with record timing.

" Are you okay are you hurt..." she asked in a hurried, worried voice.

"yes mom I'm fine its lexa. Anya told me to call you to say there coming to the hospital and its one of those times... what ever that means... Anya just said you would understand and do you mom."

"umm yea tell Anya ill be waiting by the entrance... and tell her to bring the car straight to the entrance so we can get lexa in quickly okay bunny..." Clarke was about to reply when she hung up and she ran out of the school to tell Anya that her mother was waiting, luckily they were still trying to get lexa in the car with out hurting her. as they successfully got her in the car Clarke got into the other side, and with Anya in driver and Lincoln in passenger the sped of as quickly as any could without stalling.

 

 

they made it to the hospital with under fifth teen seconds and they could see Abby waiting outside the entrance waving to Anya to drive up which she parked the car next to Abby and rushed around to help lexa out.

"Anya how did it happen this time? was it that group again? how many times did she get hit?" Abby asked franticly at Anya, but Anya shook her head and pointed to Clarke, Abby's eyes widened "Clarke did you see what happened? Clarke what happened, tell me everything..." Abby requested from her daughter, Clarke froze as she watched them get lexa on a stretcher, shed passed out during the driver over so Abby wasn't going to get answers from her and Clarke knew that.

"um... I didn't see what happened but ...um I saw these group walk out the school laughing and that and... um... well... I was waiting for her as we were going to talk but ... she ... never came out so I went in and saw her laying there spitting out blood so I rushed over and I was about to call an ambulance but she stopped me and told me to call you..." she said pointing to Anya, by the looks on everyone's face Clarke figured they knew who did this, and by the way Anya was pacing up and down the corridor outside of lexa's room waiting for Abby to return, Clarke knew she wanted to hurt who ever hurt her twin sister, and she was getting worried for the girl when a phone started ringing Anya checked hers, Lincoln checked his, Clarke even checked hers, then she realised she still had lexa's phone she reached for it and looked at the caller id she showed it to Anya and she snatched it from her hands and walked off and answered it just further another so they could just hear what Anya was saying.

Clarke and Lincoln sat there quietly sitting waiting for an answer from someone but all they got was Anya shouting down the phone and a lot of nurses running in and out of the room consuming the one person they were there for "...you listen up and tell you ice bitch that she is going to pay for this... and you little prince as well... no wait you all going to pay..." Anya hung up the phone and stormed back and sat across from were Clarke and Lincoln were sitting "may I ask you something Clarke..." Anya asked with a nod from Clarke "why you still hear?" Clarke looked shocked with the question she blurted out, well of course she was angry but why ask such a weird question that Clarke for some reason couldn't reply soon as she was about to reply Abby walked out with a sympathy look on her face, saved by mom once again Clarke thought, because truthfully she didn't have an answer for Anya, she didn't understand her self as to why she was still there but who cares, lexa was going to be fine.

"Anya, you know I am going to need to call your parents..." Abby stated with a caring stare.

"why she's fine, right, she's not going to die or anything, right..." Abby looked at her she thought of ways to make her see sense but the only way she could think of was telling her the truth.

"she is having to stay the night which in the promise I made with you guys was if it was life threatening or having to stay in a couple of nights or if the injuries involved surgery, which this may as we haven't got her x-rays back yet and also there is some more worries which will need to be informed to your parents so I'm sorry I've got to call them, you can tell them why lexa is in the hospital if you want or I can its up to you guys okay but I have no choice but to call them and you know it..." Abby started walking of to the front desk when she got stopped by Anya.

"can we see her?" Anya asked and with the response of a nod she stormed in to see her fast asleep so all she did was sit in the arm chair and waited for her sister to wake up and the wrath of her parents to come and scream at her as to why their daughter was in a hospital bed. Lincoln waited out side quietly waiting for the rest of his relatives to turn up as well and knew what was going to come with them, and Clarke sat beside him quietly thinking weather she should go home or wait until lexa was awake, when her mom came back with forms in hand she walked straight passed Clarke and into the room.

"theses forms will need filling out for when your parents get her and let a nurse know to come find me when they get her so I can help you tell them why this is all happing okay Anya, I don't want you doing this by yourself okay..." Anya nodded her head in response she would wait for Abby to get back, when Abby was about to leave she remembered something "...oh and I also told the nurses at the front desk to inform me when they get here so I can inform all of you of her condition and they are going to bring some food up for you guys as well okay..." then she walked out before she could get a response, Abby stopped and looked at her daughter and gave her a reassuring smile, and then it was silent.

It had been an hour of waiting, Anya left the room to get some coffee while her sister slept, Lincoln had gone home and Clarke had fell asleep while waiting for lexa to wake, which after a few seconds of Anya leaving she woke up, so she walked into Lexa's room to see her fast asleep so she went and sat in the arm chair silently and got her sketch book out first she skimmed through the art works she had created, then stopped at a blank page, for some reason she felt like she needed to draw so she got her pencils out and with out thinking she started drawing, she didn't know what she was going to draw just that she needed to so she started sketching, after a while Anya had come back and Clarke didn't even realise she had walked in she was so focused on her art work until Anya spoke "how come your still here, Clarke" she wondered, she knew her and her sister had just met today but she didn't realise they were that close of a friend ship yet.

"umm I thought I would wait for my mom to finish work..." she replied which earned her a look of curiosity from Anya.  
"okay, why you waiting in here?" Anya asked with such bluntness that Clarke felt like she had punched her in the gut or something.  
"...um you wasn't in the room so I just thought I would sit in here just encase she woke up or something... if you want I can leave and wait some where else..."  
"uh no... its fine you can stay I'm pretty sure she wouldn't mind waking up to see more then just her sister waiting for her..." Anya returned with a smile, which Clarke returned gladly, Anya had walked over to the other arm chair and sat quietly drinking her coffee, which Clarke got back into her drawing she knew she wasn't finished and so she kept drawing and Anya kept quite and just observed as she watched Clarke lift her head ever so often to look at lexa sleeping which Anya knew she was drawing her sister but still kept quite, a few minuets passed when lexa started stirring in her bed which Anya jumped up as quickly as she started stirring, she tried waking her up but no response so she looked at Clarke, who got up and raced out the door to find a nurse.

"excuse me can you page my mom please that her patient is having problems her names lexa woods" Clarke asked at the desk before heading back to the room were she saw a panicked looking Anya as her sister would not work but she kept stirring and they didn't know what to do until a team of nurses and Abby stormed through the doors requesting for Anya and Clarke to leave the room immediately, as two nurses started to escorted out of the room with everyone else surrounding lexa's bed, Anya was pushed out shouting and yelling at the nurse 'that if she didn't let her be with her sister someone was going to pay'.  
Clarke just grabbed her arm and told her to "calm down shouting isn't going to solve anything" which resolved into a glare from Anya which told Clarke to back of, which she did.

after twenty minuets of more nurses rushing to the room with equipment that Clarke didn't even know what they were used for and loud shouts, Abby walked out and spoke to Anya, which equalled into a hug of thanks, then her pager went of she turned and looked at Anya "your parents are here now" Abby informed her which got a nerves look on her face "go wait in her room ill bring them to her okay" Abby said walking to the front desk, which left Anya and Clarke rushing to see that lexa was sat up wide awake, lexa was shocked to see Anya's face, which looked like she was about to cry, but more shocked to see Clarke standing in the doorway.

"hey, Anya... you okay?" lexa asked which made her sister practically run and jump at her in the bed "i guess not..." she muted quietly into her sisters hair, they stayed like that for awhile which lexa turned her head to see Clarke was still standing there, lexa could see the concern in her eyes 'are you okay?' she mouthed Clarke responded by nodding her head, Anya raised her head to give lexa her freedom again, "so what have I missed" Anya looked at Clarke and back at lexa, lexa caught the look her sister gave Clarke, "what aren't you telling me Anya..." before she could reply the door swung open to reveal her parents all Anya could do was mouth 'I'm sorry, I tried to..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and next chapter we are going to see so much stuff like the parents, and Anya kick some ass maybe with a friend ill let you guys guess who that is but please leave comments and thanks again for the kudos


	3. the twin conection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lexas parents find out the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth and we find out a little bit more about lexa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry it took so long to update but I hope you enjoy as it is extra long I think and I did have some help from my friend who doesn't have an account for this web site but many thanks to her and please leave kudos and thanks to those who have you guys are amazing and please comment how I could possibly improve as this is my first fan fiction enough of the ramble enjoy P.S. Sorry for the spelling mistakes hope you like the chapter

lexa laid there in shock, her parents stormed in with a stern worried look, lexa looked at Clarke then Anya, then back to her parents " lexa what have you got yourself involved with now?" her mother said walking into the room with her husband following they walk to the bed to the realise Anya was stood in the far corner next to a girl "so... you think its okay to call your friend but not your parents" she said giving Anya a look of worry.

"she's not my friend... and actually she's the one who found lexa so you should be grateful to this girl because I am... and her name is Clarke" Anya snapped while moving to a chair just then Abby walked in through the door way.

"so how is our patient doing now then" she walked over taking lexa's clipboard in hand, so Mr and Mrs woods there is some new information on lexa's health which you will need to know about and also you will need to sign some forms... which would you like first?" she asked looking at lexa's mother.

" what new information... I believe that is more important then signing papers" holding her posture with firmness and pride, lexa just sat there staring at Abby.

"well first of all I would like to speak to lexa... with Anya... if that is okay with her..."she said smiling at lexa and then Anya, which she then looked at their parents who just stared in shock of what they just heard, lexa looked at Abby and nodded her head which then her mother turned and looked at lexa and gave her a sympathy knowing smile.

" we'll be out side okay, lex..." her mother called out while walking through the door which then Clarke started to walk but got stopped by lexa's hand grabbing her arm. Clarke turned to see lexa smile gracefully, Clarke placed her hand on lexa and gave her a smile back of reassurance. 

"stay... please..." lexa asked, Clarke looked up to her mum, an looked back at lexa, with kind smile she sat on the chair next to lexa's bed "thank you". Abby moved further into the room and placed a folder down on the table in front of lexa's bed, all three of them stared at Abby, she didn't move her head she just kept staring at the folder, she sighed and looked at lexa with concern.

"... so... I umm... I don't know where to start really..." Abby finally spoke up looking at lexa then Anya "so um I have some sorts of news to tell you... firstly you have a bruised ribs and a broken arm, if you were wondering why your arm was in a cast and also the reason why you have this drip connected to you..." abbey told while pointing at the drip on the side.

" this is going to change your life routine... we ran some tests... and the one that came positive was... diabetes... it has come clear that you have type 1 diabetes..." she looked at lexa who by now had grown pale and Clarke looked at lexa and saw her reaction so she squeezed her hand ever so gently, which just brought lexa out of her confusion she looked up at Clarke to see her smiling gently back at her.

"but, how... I...I'm... I cant be... I look after my health..." with confusion hitting on, she looks up with tears at the brim of falling Anya comes to the other side to take her hand, lexa looks up at her sister "what am I going to do?" she asked her sister.

"all you have to do is keep up with you diet but every time you eat you will have to test your blood glucose which we have a machine here for you to do so and you will also need to take some insulin for the amount of carbohydrates you have taking... which should... if you give the right amount it should keep your blood glucose level..." Abby commented "... and also you will need to come and visit me every so often for check ups..."

"id like to let mum and dad know now..." lexa interrupted Abby, Anya looked at her sister lexa smiled cooingly back at her sister "... id like to tell them everything..." lexa spoke turning to look at Clarke.

"what do you mean by everything" Anya spoke up, she looked at lexa following her gaze to Clarke "... are you sure you ready to tell them... everything... lexa" lexa dropped her gaze and looked up to her sister with tears ready to spill over, Anya sat on the bed and grasped her sister into a hug " what ever you do, I'm behind you all the way..." she said into lexa's hair, she pulled away and looked at lexa with both streaming with tears Anya held her arm out "... remember... our twin sister promise..." lexa nodding wrapping her hand around Anya's arm with Anya doing the same, after letting go of each other they started laughing to each other then lexa pulled Anya into one more hug.

"thank you for reminding me sister..." lexa said tightening there hug then realising she looked at Abby and she nodded back.

"ill go let them in..." Abby looked at Anya and lexa smiling ever so gently, Abby walked of to fetch there parents, Clarke let go of lexa's hand and started to walk towards the door when she felt a hand pull on her arm again, Clarke turned around to see lexa pleading with her eyes to stay, Clarke replied with a simple smile and a quick nod.

Abby had returned with their parents, with lexa turning paler Anya took her hand into her own "...its going to be fine we are both here for you okay..." Anya says gliding lexa's gaze to Clarke, which she returned with a small squeeze to her sister and a gentle smile to Clarke as she moved to stand next to Anya on the other side while her mum sat on the bed next to lexa.

" Dr griffin says you want to talk to us..." her mother said while brushing a strand of hair from lexa's face "... so what was it you wanted to say..." lexa looked up to her parents then to Anya with tears coming close to bowling over, which Anya squeezed her hand gently and smiled for reassurance.

"... i...um ... I..I ...um... I have to tell you something..." she pushed out with a single tear leaving a stain down the side of her cheek, she dropped her head and not making eye contact with her parents struggled to carry, but she managed to after a while "... there is something about me which is why i am in here, and... huh... this is so hard... and the reason is because I like... I..I... I like gur... girls..." lexa tried but managed to make the last bit a simple whisper she could feel another hand come to her hand she looked up to see her mothers hand upon her own she looked further to see that she had been crying too, then she looked to see her father standing there in silence.

after a while he spoke up, "so, what are you saying... what... I... don't understand..." her father seemed hurt with confusion, lexa quickly turned her head to see Anya's face grow red by the minuet she squeezed her hand and turned back to her parents, her mother still holding her hand for comfort.

"it means I'm gay... father, I don't like... boys..." she replied looking up to her father with his face growing so many facial expressions, "that's why I'm in the hospital... because... a..a... a group of people targeted me for dating one of there people, but it all started in first period were she broke up with me her name was... it was... cost... Costia..." she said with tears streaming down her face.

she felt arms come around her shoulder she looked up to see Clarke standing beside her with one arm around her shoulder she smiled softly and lexa turned back to her parents to see her parents expression change, so she carried on "... I got angry... so Mr pike allowed me to leave, which I did to calm myself down and I managed to stay out there for the rest of the class, which when I was out there I collapsed to the floor against the lockers and which then the bell went of so I stood back up and I didn't move from where I was, until she came out... " lexa froze before "...she froze where she was so, I lost it and started shouting and that's when Anya saw what was going on but she didn't stop me and I almost lost it so I had to get out of there so I ran past Anya not noticing her to much and went straight out the doors where then I dropped my bag and started running, which then I fell over Clarke..." she said pointing at Clarke.

Then she smiled and carried on "... which is also where i met her friends and we kind of talked a bit before we went back in for lunch but... we didn't go in with each other I ran ahead to find Anya, but she found me and I told her everything and after that I saw Costia talking to her brother roan so I... snuck up behind them and heard what they were talking about, they were going to tell you everything before I could even get the chance to do so, which then I lost it again and started shouting at Costia which roan tried to stop me so I pushed him away and maid him land on the floor... I was a bet to her..." she said using quotation marks with tears hitting the bed cloths. 

"which by then Anya had come up behind me and also a crowed of people Anya dragged me away... we went round the corner and bumped into Clarke again but this time it was just me who landed on the floor..." she remembered with a smile pulling at the corners of her lip, she laughed ever so gently "... she then helped me up with her friends laughing at me again..."

"actually I think they were laughing at the both of us..." Clarke interrupted with a laugh, " if you knew raven you would know she was trying to tease me because your a cute girl and she's jealous that no one trips over her by accident..." she said making lexa blush a little, with Clarke gazing into lexa's eyes, they get pulled away by lexa's father clearing his throat.

"...um yeah... and after that I asked if I could talk to Clarke after school..." lexa said in a hurry, she looked up to her father with a smirk on his face "... then after school I waited by my locker, which Lincoln and Luna came by and so did Clarke but I told her to wait outside as they were wondering if I wanted to hang but I said no I cant because I had homework to do..." she froze before caring on she looked up to Clarke then Anya then her mother.

Anya lightly squeezed her hand which she smiled to reassure that they wont be able to hurt her again, so lexa squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again before, she let out a breath and carried on "... and so they left and I turned to get some stuff out of my locker when... when... I got pushed against my locker it was with so much force which made me fall to the ground and then suddenly they started kicking me and hitting me and the leader who was roan started shouting, where's Anya, where's your sister to back you up now, then I could see that Costia was there as well so I knew it was the ice nation team..." lexa started to tear up again, when she felt Clarke tighten her arm around her shoulders.  
"I think that's enough for the patient" Abby spoke up from the back seeing the fear come upon lexa's face.

"...no I've... I've got this... the story is nearly finished any way..." lexa looked up at Abby, with pleading eyes, with a nod from Abby she carried on "... and... um then they walked of laughing... then a few minuets latter Clarke came jogging towards me and she called Anya..." lexa finishes the story with her hand resting on Clarke's and Anya's.  
"well why didn't you call an ambulance for our daughter..." lexa's father said glaring at Clarke, lexa shot up and looked up at her father.

"...because I told her to... I didn't want an ambulance..." she replied frustratedly "... and I am thankful that she did because it would have taken longer then having Anya coming to get me because within 5 minuets I was here and getting into a bed, with Abby checking me, making sure I was okay which by the way I'm not, if you wish to tell them Abby my new condition within my health..." she looked to Abby with a pleading look.

"of course lexa..." Abby replied clutching her folder to her chest, " so as lexa was saying she was beaten up pretty badly and so it equalled her to be having some fractured bones and some bruised ribs and mainly the broken bones is within the arm which will heal around 6 to 10 weeks and your ribs will take even less which you will need to rest, and you wont be able to play football until that is healed okay..." she said eyeing lexa with a warning look, which lexa retaliated with a moan and an eye roll, " ...also we ran some test because when she came in she was passed out and was having some few amounts of fits, and which the results cam back there was only one positive and that was..." she could feel a lump coming to her throat.

She looked at all three of the girls and then turned back to lexa's parents "... she's a diabetic... type 1 diabetic... which she should be able to handle just as long as she tests her blood glucose before she eats and also she will need to come to monthly check ups which will be done by me as i am you doctor any way, which will be good for you, so you don't have to sit there uncomfortable... do you have any questions that I could answer for you?" Abby looked at everyone "... right if you do lexa and Anya have my number or call the hospital for me... oh and you know where I live so, I'll let you talk about it..." Abby turned on her heel and was about to walk out when she heard her name been called from lexa.

" Dr griffin I would like to book an appointment like we used to do id like to start them up again... I don't mind when... i just need to meet up again" lexa asked with a worried look coming from everyone other then Clarke she looked confused.   
"...why lexa I thought you were doing great..." Abby asked with a concerned look.  
" I just think I am struggling again you know like before... I don't know what to do... I'm kind of freaking out... and the dreams are coming back too..." lexa said with tears coming to the bream "... I think I'm going to break down and I don't know what to do... I have tried to speak to some one but I just keep freaking out and now with Costia and what's recently has happened, I... I I... I feel like I... just want to scream sometimes and then there is times were I cant breath..." she said with tears streaming down her face, Anya walked up to lexa's side and pulled her into a hug.

Clarke moved to stand in the corner so she could observe what was going on, lexa burst into tears, they stayed like that until Abby came to the other side of lexa, " next time, i check on you we can talk but for now i have to go and check on some other patients okay, so i will check on you latter, when everyone has gone home okay."  
" I'm not leaving her..." Anya said lifting her head to abbey "... I'm staying by her side , don't care what you guys say... I'm staying..." Anya wasn't going to back down no matter what.

"fine... as long as its okay with lexa..." Abby turned to lexa with her whipping away her tears she nodded to Abby, with return Abby smiled and walked out as soon as her pager was beeping "ill see you soon okay lexa" she said shouting from the corridor.

 

A few hours later lexa's parents had left, so they could get her some things like her laptop, phone charger, some clean clothes, which left Anya, who was fast asleep in the armchair who next to the bed and Clarke was sat in the armchair in the corner drawing in her sketch book and lexa was a sleep as well, Clarke kept looking up at lexa, taking in every aspect of lexa's features until she realised, lexa started stirring in her sleep she shot right up screaming of fear "... no... no... stop..." , she woke Anya up from her sleep and made Clarke drop her sketch book, Anya jumped to lexa's side.

Anya grabbed her hand " I'm here... I'm here..." Anya said softly pulling lexa into a hug, they sat there for a few more minuets until lexa stopped shaking and Anya could only hear sniffs, which she started to stroke gently lexa's hair to try and get her to sleep again.

"it was a nightmare... Anya and I couldn't escape you where there and they were hurting you, and I ... I couldn't do anything I was stuck everyone I care about was there..." lexa sniffed and pushed harder into the hug with her sister " promise me you'll never leave me... not like everyone else has..." lexa said into Anya's shoulder, they sat there in silence for a few seconds when Anya answered with a "uhuh...".

"ill never leave you... its the twin packed code..." Anya whispered quietly so Clarke could barely hear, lexa started to release her grip around her sister and started to lie down again before grabbing Anya's hand.

"I love you sis..." saying realising her hand as she felt her eyes droop down from tiredness.


End file.
